


Fire Alarms

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, if you would even call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph gets woken up at 3am by the apartment's fire alarm and he has to wait in the lobby while they check the problem. Unfortunately his overly attractive neighbor is there too, and he's only wearing boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of this picture here 
> 
> http://delborovic.tumblr.com/post/102425047101/so-i-saw-this-meme-on-my-dash-and-i-know-its-like
> 
> It's really good so I recommend checking it out.

This was not happening right now, of all times.

He quickly got out of bed and grabbed his glasses while looking at the time.

The clock’s light shined brightly and said that it was 3am.

What a time for the fire alarm to be ringing. He had a big day later today and he needed the rest.

Joseph was struggling to get on his shirt as he stumbled to the doorway. He grabbed his keys before leaving the apartment.

A few people were leaving their rooms as well so he followed them down the stairs. When they arrived at the apartment lobby there was a group of firemen.

“Sorry about this everyone, it shouldn’t be long until we figure out the problem. Please, just wait patiently while we work upstairs.” There was a collection of groans from the fairly large group of people that were located throughout the lobby. All the firemen started to run up the stairs and past Joseph so he stepped aside for them.

He didn’t watch his step and suddenly he was bumping into something very firm. Joseph turned to apologize but the words died in his throat when he looked up.

It was his neighbor.... and he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

Mr. Castellanos was a detective who lived next door. He wasn’t a bad guy but... whenever Joseph passed by him he could either smell alcohol or smoke on the man. How stereotypical for a detective. Joseph fixed his glasses from where they had gone lopsided from the bump.

“Sorry Mr. Castellanos. I’m afraid I wasn’t paying attention, I’m barely awake.” The man only hummed in response before taking a sip from a flask that Joseph hadn’t noticed before. After a moment he closed the flask and put it down on the table that he was leaning on.

“It’s fine. I’m just pissed about this fucking alarm. Who the hell wants to wake up at three in the goddamn morning? Doesn’t help that something kind of big is happening at work later today...” Joseph was hardly paying attention to the man as he spoke. His eyes were traveling across the man’s body.

Now that he was so close and really looking at him, Mr. Castellanos was extremely handsome. He had broad shoulders and a firm chest that was slightly covered in hair. Joseph let his eyes wander down to the man’s strong legs. His thighs looked large and sturdy enough to hold Joseph if he sat on them.

Calm down, Joseph. Don’t think about jumping your neighbor.

Fingers were suddenly in his vision and snapping at him.

“Hey, my head is up here. Unless you’re looking for my other head that isn’t attached to my neck.”

Joseph flushed a deep red and the man’s face held a smirk. Of course he noticed Joseph’s inappropriate staring, he wasn’t exactly subtle about it. Joseph nervously coughed into his fist.

“Sorry I wasn’t... I wasn’t trying to search for... that. It’s just really early and I’m awfully tired.”

“Don’t mention it kid. What’s your name anyways? I know you live next door but that’s it.” Sebastian was watching him intently now.

“My name is Joseph...”

“Huh, interesting. My name is Sebastian.” Sebastian held his hand out towards Joseph so he grabbed the man’s hand and shook it.

“So, Joseph. I always got the hipster vibe from you, but I didn’t know you swung for the same team.” Joseph scoffed at the man. Surely he was drunk.

“That’s such an inappropriate thing to say to someone you hardly know, don’t you think Sebastian?” Sebastian only shook his head.

“Not when you’re really tired, slightly drunk, and hoping the person you’re asking says yes. You wouldn’t mind going to get coffee with me one day, would you?” Sebastian looked so stunning but Joseph couldn’t get past how blunt the man was. He felt his face heating up.

“I... I don’t know. This is so strange and I don’t think-“ Joseph was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone turned their attention to the fire team that was entering the lobby.

“We apologize again to everyone for having to wake you up, but the problem has been dealt with. You can all return to your rooms now. Have a goodnight.” The firemen filed out of the lobby and everyone began to walk up the stairs and go to the elevators. Joseph heard Sebastian cough behind him so he turned towards the man.

“So... about that coffee... Would you be-“

“I really should go to bed. I’ll uhh.. I’ll talk to later Sebastian.” Before Sebastian could say another word, Joseph ran to the stairs and made his way quickly back to his apartment.

When he entered his house he locked the door and took deep breathes, it wasn’t till then that he realized he was panting.

What a night. Now he had to try and get a few more hours of sleep before starting his first day as a detective for the KCPD

* * *

 

“Glad to have you on the force, Oda! I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.” The police chief was showing him around the department.

“Thank you ma’am. I can’t wait to get started.”

“In that case, I should introduce you to your partner. I’m sure you’re excited to meet who you will be working with.”

“I think nervous is a better word.” Joseph rubbed the back of his neck.

“No worries. He is a good man and I think you two will get along well.” The chief lead Joseph to an office and she entered before him. Joseph heard her words, before he saw the man.

“Joseph Oda, meet your new partner, Sebastian Castellanos.” Joseph stopped in the doorway.

Sebastian was sitting at his desk with his legs up on the desk. The man smirked when he made eye contact with Joseph.

“Hey partner.” The imitation of a southern accent had the police chief chuckling.

“Go easy on him Castellanos. You need him as a partner more than he needs you. Joseph, you get me if he starts teasing you, alright?” Her tone was joking but he couldn’t stop himself from blushing.

“Will do ma’am.” She nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her.

The two men were left alone. Sebastian took his feet off the table and dropped a file on the desk.

“I got your file this morning. You’re highly recommended for your skills, but I’m surprised that there was no warning on how adorable you were going to be. Might make my job more difficult.” Joseph tried to avoid the bigger man’s gaze.

“Trust me, if it causes a problem I’m sure I can find another partner.”

“Ouch, that hurts me Jojo.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say Jojo.” Joseph was going to kill this man. He didn’t care how handsome he was.

“I’m guessing this side of the office is mine.”

“Mmhmm. Sure is partner.” Joseph decided he was just going to ignore Sebastian while he set up his desk. The next few minutes went by in silence. But that was short lived.

“So... I have a question for you Joseph.” Sebastian sounded somewhat serious so he turned to the other man.

“What is it?”

“Want to get coffee after work? You don’t have to think of it as a date if that helps.”

Joseph rubbed his temples.

“Fine. I’ll get coffee with you.”

“I knew you couldn’t resist me. I saw how interested you were in my body this morning.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
